A data rate of a signal may be inversely proportional to a peak-to-average power ratio (PAR) (also referred to as a “crest factor”) of the signal. Therefore, reducing the PAR of signals may increase the amount of data that may be communicated via the signals over a particular period of time. Additionally, reducing the PAR of the signals may reduce power consumption used to communicate a certain amount of data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.